


I Told You So

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging Dean, Bottom Dean, Dirty Talk, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Smug Castiel, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, but we love him anyways, he's a smug lil asshole, i never write bottom dean, kind of, ohohooo boy watch out, this is something special for ya'll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: Dean's never bottomed, but Cas has convinced him to try it. Dean's been bitching for days, saying that there's no way he'll like it, even though Cas swears he will. So, once Dean does bottom, Cas gets the opportunity to say 'I told you so'.





	I Told You So

**Author's Note:**

> god i am so fucking bored.
> 
> i've wanted to write this for a few days based on this one tumblr post about dean bottoming for the first time and being all grumbly at first and then loving it, and i felt the raw /need/ to carry that out in a form of writing. so here it is.
> 
> i know i never write bottom!dean so this is dedicated to all of ya'll subscribed to me who deal with my almost weekly twink!bottom!cas shit who secretly (or not) prefer bottom!dean. ya'll are the MVP's.
> 
> and yeah, disclaimer: this is so short. this has no backbone. it's kind of more of a drabble than anything else. i wrote it in one sitting in like.. i think under an hour whilst i was starving because i hadn't eaten dinner but was too lazy to get up and make something. so yeah, i could have made this into a longer, more complicated fic but i didn't bc i'm lazy and yeah.
> 
> enjoy.

“Dean.”

“What?”

The reply that came from underneath Cas was very strained.

“You’re biting your lip so hard it looks like it hurts,” Cas told Dean, eyes searching Dean’s face, eyes shut tight, cheeks pink, hair mussed. It was a very nice sight.

“Don’t know what you’re, ah, talking about,” Dean managed, trying to keep his breathing steady. Cas smiled a little and slowed the pace of his hips, feeling Dean’s legs tighten around his waist. “Cas, please don’t-”

“Don’t stop?”

Dean’s eyes that had been screwed shut flashed open and looked up into Cas’ that were ever so smug and shining with this sparkle in them that was just _infuriating_.

“Cas, now you’re just being a bastard,” Dean told Cas flatly. Cas smirked a little, reaching a hand around and grabbing Dean’s thigh, hauling him upwards just a bit, trying to search for a better angle.

“I’m sorry, Dean, it’s just, all I can think of is the moments prior to this one that I had with you underneath me complaining-”

“I wasn’t complaining,” Dean cut in but Cas just kept talking.

“And grumbling and being all grumpy saying that you wouldn’t like this, that bottoming for the first time would be terrible and it was almost underneath you to deign to let me-”

“Alright, that’s enough from the peanut gallery,” Dean sighed, patting Cas’ hip.

“I do apologize for being so smug, Dean,” Cas began as he started up a rhythm again, letting his hands come down to the mattress and bracket Dean’s head. 

“No, you don’t, asshole,” Dean grumbled, turning his head to the side. Cas took the opportunity to lean down and give a gentle bite to Dean’s neck.

“I told you it wasn’t gonna be so bad,” Cas murmured, kissing all over Dean’s neck, thrusting his hips into Dean at a solid and steady pace. When Cas looked down, he could see Dean’s knuckles white from their grip on the sheets, and it made him grin as he started thrusting in a little deeper, not quite searching for that one spot yet, but trying to make headway.

Immediately, Dean gasped once Cas gave that first long, deep thrust that made Dean’s bones feel loose inside of him. Dean made some noise that could resemble a distressed deer, and Cas had to bite his lip in order to not grin from satisfaction.

When Cas had suggested Dean bottom, it turned into somewhat of an argument. Cas had always bottomed and Dean had never, so Cas simply wanted him to try it. Dean had spent days, however, assuring Cas that he would hate it, that it wouldn’t be exciting or anything of the sort. Even when Cas had started opening Dean up with his fingers, Dean had been grumbling. But, slowly, his resolve had faded, and by the time he was getting used to Cas’ thrusts, Cas could tell he was really enjoying it.

“So, I know that I always like having you in me,” Cas began, lips brushing the tender spot behind Dean’s ear. “So, now, do you like having me in you?” Cas questioned, giving a long, exaggerated thrust of his hips that drew a shaky groan from Dean.

“God, Cas, don’t talk like that,” Dean breathed out, his legs tightening once more around Cas’ waist. 

“Because I like being inside of you,” Cas hummed, nipping at Dean’s earlobe. “You feel better than I ever thought you would.”

“Cas.”

Dean’s voice broke on Cas’ name, and Cas smiled, pressing a tender kiss to Dean’s cheek.

“I am glad you’re enjoying it though,” Cas began, trailing his lips softly over Dean’s jaw line.

“To an extent.”

Cas grinned a little and started to speed up his thrusts.

“Your resolve is fading even more Dean. I can feel it,” Cas hummed and he could practically feel Dean roll his eyes. 

“God, you’re a smug fucking asshole,” Dean breathed out. Cas grinned even more and let his lips travel so they were hovering over Dean’s.

“A smug fucking asshole who loves that you’re letting me do this,” Cas breathed back. Cas thrust in a certain way and he heard Dean muffle a noise, biting his lip to keep it back. Cas smiled softly and brought a hand up to Dean’s lips, letting his thumb brush over the lower one. He looked up into Dean’s eyes that still looked somewhat crazed. “Don’t hold back. I want to hear you.”

Dean groaned at that, and Cas pressed a kiss to his lips.

“More,” Dean mumbled into the kiss as though maybe if he spoke it into the kiss, Cas wouldn’t regard it as much, wouldn’t be so smug. And though, yeah, Cas was a little smug, he just smiled softly and gave Dean a little more, thrust in hard and deeper, let his pace pick up. Dean let out a long groan from underneath Cas.

“God, Cas,” Dean choked out, fists still clenched in the sheets. “More, c’mon, please,” he managed. Cas bit his lip and did as told, waiting for just the right moment before he started searching for that one angle that he knew would make Dean shoot right through the roof. And sure enough, on one particularly hard thrust, Cas found it, and Dean screamed loud enough that Sam, the poor guy, probably heard it even from the other side of the Bunker.

Dean arched up into Cas, and the act had his cock, hard and leaking precome like crazy, brushing against Cas’ stomach, sending sparks straight down his spine.

“Oh, holy shit, Jesus, Cas, don’t, God, please don’t stop,” Dean breathed out, his eyes screwed shut once more as Cas kept aiming his thrusts in that direction, watching Dean fall apart underneath him.

“It’s good, isn’t it?” Cas breathed out in question and Dean simply nodded, lips parted as though he wanted to reply but couldn’t. Cas could feel Dean squirming underneath him, practically writhing, trying to grind up into every one of Cas’ thrusts.

“Oh, God, don’t stop, Cas, please please don’t stop,” Dean went on breathily, the pink on his cheeks starting to spread and darken.

“Can you come like this?” Cas questioned, his own voice breathy as he felt his own orgasm building in a wave of heat. Dean simply moaned at the question, loud and long, and yeah, Sam probably heard that one too.

“So fucking good for me, Dean, look so good,” Cas breathed out, watching every single one of Dean’s ministrations as he kept on arching up into Cas, as Cas started to feel him clench around his cock.

“Close,” Dean simply choked out, his breathing erratic at that point. Cas grit his teeth after that and grabbed at Dean’s thigh again, gave Dean everything he had and more, waiting until that one glorious moment overcame them and Dean was coming completely untouched, groaning and arching off the bed and looking like the most beautiful Goddamn pornstar Cas had ever seen.

That sight tipped Cas over the edge fairly soon after, and Cas could feel Dean clenching around him, groaning even more at the sensation. That white hot rush of bliss overtook Cas until he was seeing stars.

Finally, however, after a few moments of heavy breathing, Dean slowly lowered his legs down and Cas pulled out gingerly, flopping to Dean’s side, looking at him very expectantly. Dean looked like he had just run a marathon, his face bright pink, hair a mess, chest rising and falling quickly.

Cas took a breath and waited until Dean opened his eyes and looked over at Cas.

“Can I say one thing?” Cas questioned. Dean licked his lips and nodded. Cas grinned.

“I told you so.”

**Author's Note:**

> whomst thinks what. good? bad? neither? both? whatever it was, leave a comment or give a kudo if it suits ya fancy!!! and if it doesn't, than at least thank u for reading, i appreciate ur time <3


End file.
